Electric vehicles have been actively studied and developed because they are possible alternatives for solving vehicle pollution and energy problems.
Such electric vehicles acquire power by driving an AC or DC motor using battery power. The electric vehicles can be classified into battery electric vehicles and hybrid electric vehicles. A battery electric vehicle drives a motor using the power of a battery and charges the battery when the battery is depleted. A hybrid electric vehicle charges a battery using electric power generated by driving an engine and drives an electric motor using the electric power to drive the vehicle.
Generally, a system for charging a battery of such a hybrid electric vehicle has a charger mounted therein in order to charge a high voltage battery and has a low voltage DC/DC converter (LDC) in order to charge a low voltage battery using the high voltage battery. In other words, the system for charging a vehicle battery charges the high voltage battery when the vehicle stops, and supplies the power to the low voltage battery and electric field load through. the LDC.
Recently, a bidirectional converter has been mainly used for an LDC since the bidirectional converter can improve power loss.
Additionally, a method for charging a high voltage battery using a bidirectional converter has also been studied. However, since the high voltage battery is charged using an auxiliary battery in this method, the durability of an LDC may decrease.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.